11 Semanas
by Andie Jacksonn
Summary: Scorpius queria muito conquistar Rose. Entretanto ele só tinha 11 semanas para fazer isso.


**/a: **Essa fic foi inspirada em um episódio da terceira temporada da série "_How I Met Your Mother". _Espero que gostem...

**11 Semanas**

– Albus. Eu tenho que sair com ela.

– Você ainda não desencanou Malfoy? – perguntou meu melhor amigo, Albus Severus Potter.

– Parece que não. E eu vou ter que trabalhar com ela por 11 semanas.

– Como assim? – questionou.

Deixe-me explicar. Meu nome é Scorpius Malfoy, 21 anos, muito prazer. Eu me formei na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts há cerca de três anos atrás. E bom, no meu último ano eu meio que fiquei viciado. Essa não era a palavra que eu queria. "viciado" parece muito forte. Pra explicar melhor, eu decidi sair com uma garota, e ela não me deu bola. Na primeira vez que eu chamei Rose, este é o nome dela, para sair, leia o que ela respondeu:

Eu:_ Quer ir á Hogsmeade comigo esse fim de semana Rose?_

Ela:_ Não._

Pois é. Simplesmente assim.

Não.

Nem preciso dizer que isso fez com que a minha vontade de sair com ela aumentasse. Rose Weasley é prima de Albus, que como eu mencionei anteriormente é meu melhor amigo. Ou seja, quando estou com Albus, em algum momento ela aparece. E eu continuei tentando:

Eu:_ Vai ter um show no Beco Diagonal esse feriado, quer ir Rose?_

Ela:_ Eu já tenho compromisso. Desculpe._

E ela nem tinha namorado. Não entendia o porquê de ela ficar me dispensando. Mas eu desencanei, não sem antes tentar mais algumas vezes:

Eu:_ Rose, quer ir a Dedos de Mel?_

Ela com um livro nas mãos:_ Não. Mas valeu Malfoy._

Eu, em outro dia:_ Quer dar uma volta Weasley?_

Ela:_ Pra quê?_

Eu, em um sábado qualquer, implorando como quem não quer nada:_ Sai comigo Rose?_

Ela:_ Claro._

Eu:_ Sério?_

Ela:_ Não._

Minha última tentativa foi na formatura:

Eu:_ Por que você nunca quis sair comigo?_

Ela:_ Eu me matei de estudar esse ano Scorpius. Não tinha tempo para nada. Só isso._

Eu:_ Sai comigo agora então?_

Ela:_ Você não vai par Alemanha na próxima semana?_

Eu:_ Vou. _

Ela:_ A gente se vê por aí então. _

Eu:_ Isso é um não?_

Ela:_ É Malfoy._

E eu fui para Alemanha. Passei dois anos e meio lá e foi legendário. Eu realmente achei que havia superado a Rose _Ruiva Maravilhosa_ Weasley.

Eu trabalho com Relações Internacionais e na semana que voltei á Londres fui contratado pelo Ministério para auxiliar na organização da Copa Mundial de Quadribol. E assim que cheguei à primeira reunião, fui apresentado aos meus colegas de trabalho e nem preciso dizer que Rose era um deles ou preciso? Porque ela era. Nós iríamos trabalhar juntos por 11 semanas.

Assim que a reunião terminou percebi que eu não havia desencanado. A Weasley estava organizando uns papéis e eu tive que falar com ela:

"– _Oi Rose._

– _Oi Malfoy. – ela parecia feliz em me ver – É bom que você tenha voltado da Alemanha, assim eu não fico sem graça. Nós dois somos os mais novos aqui, então é a primeira Copa em que a gente trabalha. E se você quiser pode me ignorar, porque quando eu estou nervosa, eu falo demais._

– _Deu para notar. E eu acho que essa foi a conversa mais longa que a gente teve._

– _Sério? Eu disse que eu falava demais, mas você só queria me cumprimentar não é?_

– _Bom – eu desviei o olhar – Mais ou menos._

_Ela riu._

– _Então o que você quer? – perguntou._

– _Já que eu voltei e dessa vez é pra ficar, você não quer sair comigo?_

– _De novo Malfoy? Achei que tínhamos superado isso._

– Eu _achei que tinha superado. Até ver você mexendo nesses papéis com o coque desfazendo e com esses olhos azuis brilhantes. – Rose ficou vermelha enquanto eu continuava: – E eu não vou aceitar somente não como resposta._

– _Que tal "não", mas com uma explicação? – ela sugeriu._

_Acho que era o melhor que eu ia conseguir no momento._

– _Agora a gente está se entendendo Weasley._

– _Scorpius, eu não saio com colegas de trabalho._

– _Sério?_

– _Aham. Nem com vizinhos, mas isso não vem ao caso._

– _Com vizinhos eu concordo totalmente. Porque você é obrigado a ver a pessoa sempre e é um modo muito fácil de ser vigiado._

_Ela sorriu, concordando:_

– _Exatamente._

– _Então, – eu continuei – Depois dessas 11 semanas, se eu te chamar para sair, vou ter uma chance?_

– _Não. _

_Olhei para ela boquiaberto. _

– _Como pode ter tanta certeza?_

_Rose deu de ombros._

– _Você é casada agora? –perguntei. _

– _Não._

– _Tem namorado?_

– _Tinha._

– _Não namora loiro?_

– _Também não é isso._

– _Mesmo assim, você tem certeza que a resposta vai ser..._

– _Não. _

– _Qual é Rose! – reclamei._

– _Eu te vejo amanhã Malfoy. – ela disse, saindo da sala de reuniões."._

Lily Luna Potter e Hugo Arthur Weasley já haviam chegado e eles ouviram sobre o meu encontro com a Rose. Os dois namoram há três anos e até hoje parece que estão há somente um mês juntos. De tanto doce que tem nessa relação.

– Hum... – disse Lily – O que esse "não" quer dizer? Será que ela NÃO quer sair com você Scorp?

– Eu tenho que concordar. A minha irmã é cabeça-dura Malfoy – continuou Hugo – E se você conseguir sair com ela, temo que a nossa amizade vá ser abalada.

– Por quê? – perguntei.

– Porque eu sou, tecnicamente é claro, o irmãozinho da Rose e eu a protejo de carinhas como você.

– Fala sério Weasley. A sua irmã tem 21 anos, acho que sabe se cuidar. E acho melhor você ir se acostumando, cunhadinho. Em 11 semanas tudo pode mudar.

Hugo revirou os olhos e deu uma risadinha irônica. Albus tinha começado a falar no tal do telefone móvel dos trouxas com a namorada dele, portanto não estava prestando atenção. Lily olhava para mim com... Não acredito. Ela estava com pena de mim.

Todos eles vão ver.

xxx

Semana 2

Eu contei á Rose sobre o meu verão cuidando de criancinhas abandonadas. Tá, ela sacou que era mentira, mas ouviu tudo até o fim. E depois ficou me chamando de mentiroso por dois dias. Mas não tinha problema, ela estava falando sempre comigo.

Semana 3

Obviamente eu a convidei para sair comigo de novo. Umas três vezes a semana toda. Ok, foram umas três vezes por dia, eu admito. Mas nós também conversamos sobre a Alemanha e como eu passei mais de dois anos lá, conversamos muito mesmo. Teve um dia que fomos os últimos a sair do escritório.

Semana 4

Tínhamos alguns negócios á resolver com a França para a Copa, então conhecemos todo o time francês de Quadribol. Foi incrível, cada jogador espetacular. Teria sido melhor se Rose não os achasse tão bonitos. Ou gostosos, como ela mesmo colocou. Ah, alguns deles eram loiros, como eu, então é verdade, a Weasley namoraria um loiro sim.

E ponto para o Malfoy.

Eu não sabia que ela era tão viciada em Quadribol. Rose disse que não jogava muito bem, mas era apaixonada pelo esporte, por isso trabalhava com o Departamento. De Esportes, é claro. Passamos a semana inteira conversando em francês, e eu nem sei por quê. Foi divertido.

Semana 5

Na quarta-feira ela ficou trabalhando até mais tarde e pediu a minha ajuda. Teve uma hora que eu a fiz rir tanto que Rose até caiu da cadeira.

Semana 6

Eu estava contando um caso para fazê-la se divertir porque eu tinha me dado muito mal na história e então, do nada, Rose disse:

– Ainda é "não".

Droga!

xxx

Nem preciso dizer que fiquei revoltado e contei para Albus.

Claro, como amigo que ele é, disse apenas:

– Se deu mal cara.

– Claro. Eu até contei A História para ela.

– Mentira. Aquela história em que você se deu super mal e aquele se tornou o fora do século, com direito a todo tipo de vergonha possível em um país que você teria que passar mais um ano, estudando, trabalhando e encontrando as pessoas que viram você levar o fora, que aliás foi em público?

– Tudo bem Albus. Já entendi que essa não é uma boa história, mas eu queria fazê-la rir, e não diga nada, porque antes de você começar a namorar, você fazia mágicas trouxas para tentar conquistar as garotas.

– Mentira. Como eu não sabia dessa? – perguntou Lily, que estava chegando ao Três Vassouras com Hugo.

– Muito obrigado Scorpius. – disse Albus entredentes.

– Vou fazer todos os tipos de chantagens com você, maninho. – continuava Lily – Primeiro eu ligo para o James pra perguntar o que ele acha.

– Não faça isso. – implorou o Potter.

– Deixa o Al em paz, Lily. – disse Hugo – Logo, logo, a gente conta para a família toda.

– Hugo! Não ouse fazer isso. – exclamou Albus.

– É brincadeira Al. E você Malfoy? Como que está com a minha irmã?

– Eu vou conseguir. Ainda faltam 5 semanas. Deve ter algo que eu não estou percebendo.

– Eu conheço a Rose Scorp. – disse Albus – É quase impossível você transformar esse "não" em "sim".

– Não sei não Al. Eu acabaria cedendo. – confessou Lily. – Ás vezes a persistência compensa.

– Ás vezes? – perguntei. Eu precisava de certeza.

Semana 7

Na sétima semana eu tentei algo novo. Levei café para a recepcionista do trabalho. Todos a tratavam muito mal e eu entreguei o café na frente da Rose. Porque um dia a Rose me disse que queria que as pessoas fossem mais gentis com tal recepcionista lá.

E eu não queria fazer ciúmes, de verdade. Eu queria que a Rose visse como eu sou amável e blá, blá, blá. E funcionou. Bom, mais ou menos.

Ela chegou para mim no final do expediente dizendo:

– Eu acho que vou quebrar umas das minhas maiores regras agora Malfoy.

Eu gostava mais quando ela me chamava de Scorpius, mas tudo bem.

– Então quebre.

– Bom, eu vi quando você levou café para a Carina. E ela ficou muito feliz.

– E...

– E não parou de falar de você. Só que a Carina está sem graça de te convidar para sair, então o que você acha?

– Quem é Carina? – perguntei.

– A recepcionista.

– Recepcionista? – eu me fingi de desentendido. O que eu podia fazer? Não deu certo.

Mas pelo menos levou quase uma hora para que eu me "lembrasse" da tal Carina, e Rose me "ajudou".

Droga de plano viu?

Semana 8

Eu decidi ser eu mesmo, se a Rose quiser vai gostar de mim do jeito que eu sou.

Nada de planos.

Tudo bem, só mais um plano.

É que eu vi um livro na mesa dela ontem. Chama-se "O Poder em Mim Mesmo", é um livro de auto ajuda e eu nunca imaginei que a Rose lesse isso, mas tudo bem. Vamos ter o que conversar. Porque eu comprei um para mim também.

Assim que eu cheguei, tive que fugir da Carina Recepcionista e fui direto até a sala da Rose.

E ela não estava lá. Ok, ela poderia ter se perdido porque a sala estava uma bagunça, sinceramente parecia a Gemialidades Weasley ou uma loja trouxa de truques e eu sei como uma se parece, graças ao Albus.

Olhei para a prateleira e "O Poder em Mim Mesmo" ainda estava lá. Rose entrou correndo, se assustou ao me ver e disse:

– Desculpe o atraso, mas é que eu tenho uns dois minutos para almoçar todos os dias, é uma loucura.

– Tudo bem, eu estava dando uma olhada para os livros da prateleira e você leu "O Poder em Mim Mesmo", e eu...

– O quê? – ela perguntou, virando-se para mim – Eu nunca leria isso.

– Sério?

– É claro. – Rose ria e dizia: – Alguém deixou isso aí na última reunião. Que tipo de idiota que lê essas coisas?

Eu ri de um modo meio nervoso. Ainda bem que eu deixei o livro na entrada.

– Tem razão. – eu dizia – É uma porcaria mesmo, eu vejo as pessoas lendo e penso...

Mas eu não continuei, porque a Carina Recepcionista entrou e disse:

– Scorp. – Argh! Como eu me livro dessa garota? – Você esqueceu o seu livro na recepção. "O Poder em Mim Mesmo", você estava lendo.

– Não. Não estava.

Rose olhava para mim com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

– Estava sim. – a tal da Carina insistia – Olha.

Ela abriu o livro e nós três vimos que estava escrito na capa: "Este livro pertence á Scorpius Malfoy".

– Obrigado. – eu disse, peguei o livro e dei um sorriso forçado para Rose.

– De nada Scorp. – disse a Recepcionista toda animadinha. Argh!

Eu me virei para Rose, e ela estava de braços cruzados, meio que esperando uma explicação.

E eu contei. É que eu não consegui mentir. Contei do plano para tentar impressioná-la, por isso levei lanche para a Carina Recepcionista. Se Rose riu da minha cara? É claro que riu.

– Mas eu tenho que admitir Scorpius, foi o plano mais elaborado e estranho que um cara já fez para sair comigo.

– Você não sai muito não é? – perguntei sem deboche, querendo mesmo saber.

– Está tão na cara assim? – ela perguntou sorrindo.

– Mais ou menos.

– Espera. Quer dizer que você comprou o tal livro só por que achou que eu estava lendo?

Eu só consegui dar um sorriso meio culpado.

Semana 9

Estava eu no Três Vassouras, com Albus, Hugo e Lily, de novo, quando James Potter vem se sentar com a gente. Já mencionei que ele não meu Potter preferido?

– Oi família – cumprimentou ele – Oi doninha albina júnior. Como que você está com a Rose?

Eu não falei? Vou acabar matando esse cara! Espera. Como assim?

– Como você sabe da Rose? – perguntei chocado.

James deu de ombros.

– Sabia que os seus amigos aqui – disse e apontou para Hugo e Lily – não ficam só se agarrando no sofá de casa? Eles conversam também.

– Que dia você foi lá em casa James? Achei que você não morava mais lá. – perguntou Lily, vermelha de vergonha.

– E não moro. Mas fui lá um dia desses, e você deveria gritar menos Lily.

Minto. Ás vezes o James dá alguma dentro.

Porque depois dessa eu morri de rir, e Albus me acompanhou. James sorriu para Lily e Hugo que ficaram mais vermelhos que nunca. Normalmente, Albus e James matariam Hugo se ele beijasse mais que a mão da maninha deles. Mas acho que já superaram.

– E então Malfoy? – perguntou James, quando fomos pegar as bebidas.

– O quê?

– Você e a minha priminha Rose...

– Nada a declarar. Ela continua me dando o fora.

– Hum... Quer uma dica? – perguntou James. E geralmente eu não aceito sugestões de James Potter, mas situações desesperadoras pedem medidas desesperadas. – A Rose se amarra em caras de bigode.

– Bigode? – perguntei chocado.

– Aham. Pode apostar.

Semana 10

Deixei meu bigode crescer um pouco. Espero que valha a pena.

Eu tinha uma reunião com Rose logo pela manhã que foi remarcada para depois do almoço. E estava na minha hora. A sala dela estava mais cheia de coisas, se é que era possível, mas eu me sentei na cadeira em frente á mesa dela. A Weasley ainda não estava lá.

– Desculpa de novo Malfoy – Rose disse, assim que entrou no escritório – Típico dois minutos para o almoço. Eu normalmente não costumo me atrasar.

E aí ela tirou o casaco que estava usando, virou-se para mim e bateu as costas na porta por causa do ataque de risos que ela teve ao ver o meu bigode.

O tempo que ela ficou rindo foi... Bom, ela ficou rindo mais tempo do que eu possa me orgulhar. E eu só tinha mais uma coisa para fazer.

Matar o Potter mais velho.

James estava jantando em casa na segunda á noite, assim que cheguei lá, ele ficou rindo da minha cara e do meu bigode. Droga! Eu estava tão nervoso que me esqueci de tirá-lo. A tia Ginny fez força para não rir na minha cara. O tio Harry, ele cuspiu o suco de abóbora que estava bebendo. A Lily só levantou as sobrancelhas. Albus ria até a morte.

– Eu vou te matar Potter. – disse nervoso.

– Você acha que consegue? Nem Voldemort conseguiu. – falou James com aquele sorriso cínico dele, referindo-se ao pai.

– Eu estou falando de você idiota.

– Scorpius! – repreendeu-me a tia Ginny – Nada de palavrões á mesa querido. Mas eu tenho que fazer a pergunta que está na cabeça de todo mundo. Que bigode é esse?

– Longa história. – eu falei entredentes.

– Por que você não senta Malfoy? – ofereceu James – E por que você não pega cinco galeões para mim?

E foi aí que me lembrei de uma aposta feita á três anos e disse á contragosto:

– Você ganhou James.

– Ganhou o quê? – perguntou o tio Harry.

– Uma aposta pai. Que eu fiz com o Malfoy aqui. – explicou o Potter estúpido rindo. – Não sei por que decidi cobrar, eu faria de graça. Imaginem comigo agora a cara da Rosely quando o Malfoy apareceu de bigode na sala dela.

Porque, é claro, a família Potter toda já sabia que eu estava levando foras da Weasley. Só me abaixei na cadeira, envergonhado. A Rose vai ficar rindo da minha cara por meses. Ou somente por duas semanas. Entendam como quiserem.

xxx

Na quarta-feira, eu tive outra reunião, dessa vez com todo o pessoal, e contei a história toda para ela.

– Quer dizer que o Jay apostou com _você_ que faria você deixar o bigode e não se lembrou disso? – perguntou Rose divertida.

Eu só balancei a cabeça afirmando.

– Você é uma figura Malfoy.

Eu fiz uma mesura desajeitada porque estava sentado, e disse:

– Muito obrigado Srta. Weasley.

Semana 11

Nem preciso dizer que foi uma correria. O primeiro jogo seria na sexta e todos estavam ficando malucos. O coque que Rose fazia parecia sempre fora do lugar e deixava seus cachos caindo pelo pescoço, eu a vi olhando uma prancheta, mordendo o lábio inferior e queria saber como alguém poderia ser tão bonita com uma caneta no cabelo. Porque ela gosta de usar essas coisas trouxas para escrever.

Não acredito.

Como pude ser tão idiota de achar que Rose era só mais uma conquista?

Eu me apaixonei por ela.

E é minha última chance. O meu trabalho com o Departamento dela acaba na quinta. Minha última chance.

xxx

Quinta-feira ocorreu uma comemoração com os nossos colegas. Agora tudo ia ficar por conta do Departamento de Esportes. O que era bom. Rose e eu não éramos mais colegas de trabalho. Não tinha motivo para ela não aceitar. Se ela dissesse "não" de novo, não ia ser só o meu orgulho que sairia ferido. E olha que para um Sonserino, ferir o orgulho já era muita coisa.

– Rose. – chamei-a assim que ela estava saindo e a parei no corredor – Agora que essas 11 semanas acabaram, e eu não sou mais seu colega de trabalho, você gostaria de jantar comigo?

– Scorpius, – ela começou – você é um cara incrível, conhecer você melhor essas semanas foi ótimo. E muito divertido, você tirava sozinho praticamente toda a pressão que todos colocavam em mim...

– Ah não. Isso é pior que maldição imperdoável.

– Mas minha vida está uma bagunça, o único tempo que eu tenho tido ultimamente são aqueles dois minutos para o almoço.

Eu só abaixei os ombros decepcionado.

– Enfim, Scorp foi bom trabalhar com você. Se você tiver que preparar outra Copa Mundial, me dá uma ligada ok? Porque é com isso que eu trabalho, quer dizer, você viu, e a gente trabalhou na Copa. E eu estou falando demais. Desculpa. – ela disse, indo em direção aos elevadores.

xxx

Eu fui para o apartamento que eu dividia com Albus e fiquei largado no sofá. Mas do que eu estava reclamando? Ela disse desde o início que a resposta seria "não" e...

Espera um minuto.

– Albus, venha aqui! – gritei – E ligue para a Lily e o Hugo porque eu preciso deles amanhã na hora do almoço ok? Além disso, onde a Rose mora?

xxx

Eu estava esperando-a sair do prédio na sexta, e corri assim que ela abriu o portão. Ela mora na Londres trouxa e isso facilitou o meu trabalho.

– Oi. – Rose disse.

– Você não disse "não".

– O quê? – ela perguntou perplexa.

– Esse tempo todo. Quando você tentava arranjar uma desculpa, você não disse "não". Nem uma vez, e eu tenho certeza porque fiquei recapitulando a nossa conversa á noite toda ontem.

Ela sorriu para mim e foi o que eu precisava para continuar:

– Você só tem dois minutos, certo?

– Certo. – confirmou.

– Quer ter um encontro de dois minutos comigo Rosely?

Ela pareceu meio indecisa, mas suspirou e disse:

– Quero.

Eu tomei o braço dela, chequei em seu relógio e disse:

– Valendo. – Levantei a mão e chamei: – Táxi!

– Scorpius. Eu só tenho...

– Eu sei. Eu sei.

Ela entrou e alegou, surpresa:

– Albus, o que você está fazendo no volante de um táxi? Eu não acredito que...

Mas não conseguiu terminar porque o Potter, que estava dirigindo o táxi, parou dois metros á frente do prédio dela e nós descemos.

Havia uma pequena mesa na calçada com a uma toalha quadriculado e velas, eu puxei a cadeira para ela, e disse:

– Por aqui senhorita...

– Obrigada Sr. Malfoy. Eu sempre quis vir aqui.

– Salada á moda da casa – disse a garçonete servindo dois pratos e saindo com rapidez.

Rose perguntou:

– A garçonete era a Lily?

– Era. – respondi – Mas não importa. Lugar que você deseja muito ir?

– Las Vegas. E você? – questionou Rose enquanto dava uma garfada.

– Nova Zelândia. Itália?

– A comida é maravilhosa. França?

– Franceses demais. – ri.

– Filé á parmegiana. – serviu a garçonete, vulgo Lily enquanto um garçom tirava a os pratos.

– Espera. Aquele é o Hugo. – não foi uma pergunta.

– Aham. Eles trabalham tão bem e rápido que nem dá para vê-los direito. A conta, por favor. Vamos ver um filme em 15 segundos e não podemos nos atrasar.

– Claro. – respondeu a Potter.

Rose riu, eu paguei e puxei-a da mesa. Chamei o táxi.

– Está nervosa Rose?

– Um pouquinho na verdade.

Dei um beijo em seu rosto e disse:

– Não precisa.

O táxi-Albus parou e assim que entramos, eu confessei:

– Esses meios de transporte trouxas são eficientes.

– Eu concordo.

O Albus-táxi parou mais dois metros á frente, onde havia duas poltronas, como aquelas dos cinemas, postadas de frente á uma loja de tele... Como é o nome? Televisão, isso mesmo.

– Chegamos na hora – eu disse, aliviado.

– Que filme nós vamos ver? – Rose perguntou ao se sentar.

– Hum... – eu olhei para a tela na loja – O comercial da Calvin Klein?

– Sério? Eu ouvi dizer que é muito bom – disse Rose, divertida.

Quando terminou o comercial, eu falei:

– Foi o melhor filme que eu já vi.

– Concordo com você Malfoy.

– E que tal uma caminhada?

– Seria ótimo.

Albus parou, eu só acenei, avisando que não ia entrar. Peguei a mão de Rose e fomos andando pelos quatro metros que nos separava do prédio dela.

– E o jogo hoje? – perguntei.

– Inglaterra e Estados Unidos. Clássico. Você podia me encontrar lá. O que acha?

– Talvez não seja uma boa ideia. A sua família toda vai, a minha família vai. Todos eles no Camarote?

– Primeiro: não é a minha família toda que vai. Segundo: Pode ser divertido. E terceiro: Se tudo der errado, a gente pode dar uma escapada, alegando que temos algum imprevisto para resolver.

– Quem diria que você tem uma mente maligna dessas Weasley. Que tal chá e sobremesa? – eu apontei para a mesa em que nós havíamos comido.

– Nossa, como as coisas mudam. – exclamou Rose – Antes aqui era um restaurante italiano incrível.

– Pois é. Londres é sempre uma surpresa. – eu a puxei assim que Rose tirou a colher da boca, porque já estávamos ficando sem tempo.

Andamos mais um pouco e Hugo me jogou um buquê de rosas. Ia entrega-lo a Rose, mas:

– Sou alérgica – ela disse – Quem dera minha mãe soubesse disso antes de me dar esse nome.

– Viu? Já estamos conhecendo os defeitos um do outro. – assim que vi o prédio, parei na frente dela – E foi muito divertido. Não faltou assunto e nada daqueles silêncios constrangedores. Melhor encontro de todos, e tudo isso em dois minutos.

– Tem razão.

– Eu queria te dar um beijo de boa noite, ou de boa tarde, mas acabou o meu tempo. E você provavelmente tem que ir não é?

O cabelo de Rose não estava preso e batia na cintura de tão grande. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior daquele jeito que eu adoro e disse, enquanto colocava a mão direita no meu rosto:

– Acho que não tem problema eu me atrasar só um pouquinho hoje.

E nós nos beijamos, e não sei dizer se foi um beijo muito longo, mas valeu a pena toda a correria. Valeu a pena porque eu senti o cheiro cítrico emanando do cabelo dela e pude sentir quão macio ele é. E a boca. Foi como se o resto do mundo não existisse, o gosto de Rose é a melhor coisa do planeta. Quando nos separamos trocamos olhares bobos e sorrisos cúmplices, e eu disse com a testa encostada na dela:

– Se você quiser repetir o encontro, ou só o beijo mesmo, pode me ligar.

– Claro Scorpius. Assim que acabar a Copa, vou tirar férias, e estava pensando em visitar a Nova Zelândia.

– Não acredito – fingi surpreso – Eu também vou tirar férias logo, e era justamente para uma viagem na Nova Zelândia. Viu Weasley? Acho que esse relacionamento pode dar certo.

– Você vai ver o jogo hoje? – ela perguntou antes de entrar.

– É claro que sim. É um clássico de quadribol, não perderia por nada nesse mundo.

– Te vejo mais tarde Malfoy. Lily, Hugo, Albus, muito obrigada.

Quando eu me virei, Albus e Lily estavam olhando para mim com sorrisos no rosto.

– Se deu bem hein Malfoy? – disse Albus me dando um tapa nas costas.

Olhei para Hugo e ele só deu de ombros, como se ele não pudesse fazer nada. Depois Lily me deu um abraço apertado, dizendo:

– Conseguiu Scorp. Transformar um "não" em "sim".

É. Eu acho que consegui.

xxx

**N/A: **Em primeiro lugar, obrigada á todos que chegaram até aqui. E eu sei que "O Poder em Mim Mesmo" é um péssimo nome para um livro de autoajuda. Mas tem algum livro de autoajuda com um nome nada clichê ou bom? Tudo bem, talvez exista, mas vocês tem que admitir que maioria deles não tem mesmo um nome bom. Por favor, deixem Reviews...


End file.
